01282014BalishMaenam
conciseTactician CT began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 23:05 -- 11:05 CT: So, uh, HELLO there Maenam. 11:06 AC: heyy Ballish 11:06 AC: whats upp ?? 11:06 CT: I'm SORRY I have YET to contact you, my LAST... EXPIDITION back turning into a WHOLE nother emotional rollercoaster. 11:07 AC: omq Balish 11:07 AC: whatt happened ?? 11:07 CT: It's... COMPLICATED. 11:07 CT: I THINK Nullar and I are in a Black Relationship now? 11:08 CT: After SOME falling out Rilset and Nullar had? 11:08 CT: And the BLOOD, by the great HONK the blood. 11:08 AC: O:= 11:08 AC: D:= 11:08 AC: blood ??? 11:08 AC: like what happenedd ???? 11:09 CT: Oh YEAH, uh, I'm just HAVING some... CONTROL problems. PAIN seems to be the WAY to attempt to CONTROL me, but thusfar it's been RATHER uphelpful in making me lose control. 11:10 AC: Balish yu qotta start like 11:10 AC: cominnq to me to hellp with thiss stuff 11:11 CT: Well I TIRED. 11:11 CT: Maenam, there is some VERY SERIOUS things that happened between Rilset and Nullar. 11:11 AC: uhhh 11:11 AC: how serious are wee talkinnq ??? 11:11 CT: Thing I am UNCOMFORTABLE disclosing. 11:11 AC: oh 11:11 AC: well uhhhh 11:12 AC: does thatt mean I shoould like 11:12 AC: avooid Rilly then ??? 11:12 CT: WELL, Nullar needed HELP, I was there to CONSOL her, and I SUPPOSE we are in a black relationship now? And I think that may be a GOOD idea... 11:13 AC: uhhhhhhhhh 11:13 AC: whatt does Libby thinnk ?? 11:13 AC: I meannn ummmm 11:13 AC: I dont thiink its suuch a badd idea 11:13 AC: buuttttt 11:14 CT: She doesn't LIKE the idea, no. 11:14 CT: That is an UNDERSTATEMENT. 11:14 CT: So far, I BELIEVE I will be able to keep Libby from killing Nullar. 11:15 AC: I meann Im totess all for the ideaa 11:15 AC: annd if yu thinkk yu cann hold Libby back 11:16 CT: I HOPE so... 11:16 AC: maaybe I cann help ??? 11:17 AC: I could like 11:17 AC: tallk to Libby 11:17 AC: eveen thouqh uhhh 11:17 CT: THAT may be a VERY bad idea. 11:17 AC: oh 11:17 CT: Maenam, I kind of... POISONED Libby, with my CONDITION. 11:17 AC: uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh 11:17 AC: liike 11:18 CT: That is WHY she has been BEHAVING differently. 11:18 AC: soo yur uuhhh 11:18 AC: other siide 11:18 AC: is rubbinq off on herr ?? 11:19 CT: KIND of, but that is a WHOLE NOTHER can of worms. 11:19 AC: hey noww 11:19 AC: dont bait and switcch on me 11:19 CT: FINE, apparently I'm just MENTAL instead of having 'ANOTHER SIDE' 11:20 CT: It's HARD to explain. 11:20 AC: liike its all in yur miind ??? 11:21 AC: uhhh is it kind off like Troll Don Quixote ??? 11:21 AC: liike this otherr side iss like yur windmills ??? 11:22 AC: and yur juust futily fiqqhtinq them to no availl ?? 11:22 CT: I.. 11:22 CT: WHAT? 11:22 AC: lolol oops I forqot yu uhh 11:22 AC: probably havennt read that onne 11:22 AC: ummmmmmm 11:22 AC: is itt like 11:22 CT: No, I don't WA- INVEST time in literature. 11:23 CT: But it IS all in my HEAD, some kind of CONDITION I use to SUPRESS more carnal urges. 11:23 AC: hmmmmm 11:23 AC: I like thiink its morre like Troll Jekyll and Hyyde then liike I said beforre 11:24 AC: blood accts as a triqqer too unleaash yur daarker impuulses 11:24 AC: the daarker impulses lurrkinq insiide all purplebloods 11:24 CT: RIGHT, but rather than just have a fluid, diluted version, I have two VERY EXTREME, very DIFFERENT... IDEAS. 11:25 AC: uuummmm like whatt ??? 11:25 AC: Im sorry Balish Im fishfryinq to connect the dots 11:25 CT: Let's SEE... 11:26 CT: OKAY we have a BLUE vial, CALM me, and a RED vial, angry me. 11:26 CT: MIX those two VIALS and we have what I'm SUPPOSED to be. 11:26 AC: okaay I qot thatt 11:26 CT: But I'm BROKEN, so those two vials SWITCH out, one and the other. 11:27 AC: ohhhh soo liike 11:27 AC: yur qettinq too mucch of onne sometimes 11:27 AC: and too much of the oother otter times ?? 11:28 CT: THAT sounds... CLOSE enough. 11:28 AC: soo like 11:29 AC: yu need hellp keepinq thinnqs a nice purrply even ??? 11:29 CT: KIND of. 11:29 CT: Purply or BLUE, those are the BETTER options. 11:30 AC: ahhhh 11:31 AC: so liike whatts causinqq yur redtide ?? 11:31 AC: I mean red snapper 11:31 AC: I mean 11:31 AC: crap 11:31 AC: red side 11:32 AC: what is cauusinq yur red side to spill outt ?? 11:32 CT: Well, NORMAL purplebloods have RED and BLUE mixed. I seem UNABLE to do that, so it CREATES the RED side, as well as the BLUE side. 11:33 CT: It SPILLING OUT seems to be because of REPRESSION, more than ANYTHING. Just... SUPRESSING those feelings of wanton murder for a LONG time. 11:34 AC: D:= 11:35 AC: sooo yu liike 11:35 AC: need a way to releasse I quess ?? 11:36 AC: otherrwise the red qetts all ummm 11:36 CT: OR dilute it with the BLUE. 11:36 CT: That is my GOAL, to... REFORM my broken mind. 11:36 AC: okaay 11:36 AC: then 11:36 AC: whatt can I do to helpp ??? 11:36 CT: I have NO IDEA, honestly. 11:37 CT: I'm SORRY, I may SEEM to know a lot, but HONESTLY, I'm stabbing in the dark. 11:37 AC: Balish omq 11:37 AC: stop apoloqizzinq 11:38 AC: I totess dont blame yu 11:38 CT: Well, I'm NOT the best moirail, so I WILL apologize. 11:38 AC: =>:\ 11:39 AC: fine thenn 11:39 AC: Im totes qoinqq to like 11:39 AC: find the SUPES BEST wayy to qett yur bluue side puumpinq 11:40 CT: I uh. 11:40 CT: THANK you Maenam. 11:40 AC: lolol dont worry aboutt it Balish 11:40 AC: what are fins for ?? 11:40 AC: FRIENDS 11:41 AC: uqqqqhhhh 11:41 CT: Dealing with horridly OPRESSES physcological ISSUES? Is THAT it? 11:41 AC: lolol welll thatt and liike 11:42 AC: beinnq models for awwesome fashionn projects 11:42 AC: speeeeeeakinq of whiiiiiiiiich 11:43 CT: YES? 11:43 AC: I havve a toooooootes interesttinq new idea 11:43 AC: for KISMESIS-THEMED TANDEM HOODIES 11:44 CT: I.. 11:44 CT: Maenam... 11:45 CT: If you need HELP with that, do CONTACT me. 11:45 AC: lolol Im kiiiidinq Balish qlub 11:45 AC: qive me soooome credit =:P 11:46 CT: WELL, it COULD be fun... 11:46 AC: omq omq 11:46 AC: I nearly forqot 11:46 AC: yu like 11:46 AC: tooootes have to dish 11:47 CT: Hmm? 11:47 AC: like howw did yur first 11:47 AC: SCANDALOUS BLACKROM ENCOUNTERR 11:47 AC: turn ouut ??? 11:48 CT: Maenam, uh, WELL... 11:48 CT: We kissed, and I pushed her SOMEPLACE safe while I talk to Libby. 11:49 AC: mmmmm the alluure of 11:49 AC: FORBIDDEN PASSION 11:49 CT: You can ASK Nullar, she'll be more OPEN about it than I. 11:50 CT: BESIDES she'll be back SOON anyways. 11:50 AC: oh uhhhh 11:50 AC: I quess shes qonna 11:50 AC: want that umm 11:50 AC: thinqq we talked aboutt 11:50 CT: RIGHT, uh, YEAH. 11:50 CT: PROBABLY. 11:51 CT: Just keep it warm enough not to SOIDIFY and it should be FINE. 11:51 AC: um liike yeah 11:51 AC: OMQ IT DOES THATT ?? 11:51 AC: I mean 11:51 AC: uh 11:51 AC: yeah tote not a probfin 11:52 CT: YES, if too COLD, it will. 11:52 AC: I meann I havent even tide it yett soo 11:52 AC: like 11:52 AC: shore not a problem 11:53 CT: RIGHT, yes, that SEEMS like it's a GOOD idea. 11:55 AC: yeah yeah qoodd ideaa 11:55 AC: ummm 11:55 AC: Id betterr liike 11:55 AC: dune that 11:56 CT: So.... 11:56 CT: Maenam.... 11:56 CT: Did you END up thinking about someone? 11:56 AC: D#:>= 11:56 AC: MAYBE I DUNNO 11:56 AC: I MEAN 11:56 AC: I HAVENT 11:57 CT: Oh COME on, I am your Moiraril. 11:57 AC: QLUBBINQ 11:57 AC: qlub 11:57 AC: uqqh 11:58 AC: fin 11:58 AC: I uhhhh 11:58 AC: may haave had soomeone in miind 11:58 AC: butt yu like 11:58 AC: have to TOTES 11:58 AC: not tell 11:58 AC: anyone 11:58 CT: I won't TELL anyone Maenam. I am HERE for you to CONFIDE in. 11:59 AC: alriiqht ummm 11:59 AC: it was totes 12:00 AC: thatbiqpostmandudewesawintheqoldplacethatonce 12:00 CT: Oh. 12:00 CT: OH. 12:00 CT: Maenam, I didn't know you had such GOOD tastes. 12:01 AC: uqqqqhhhhh shuuuuutttt uupppppp D#:> 12:01 AC: D#:>D#:>D#:> 12:01 AC: its so embaracudassinq 12:02 AC: I mean embarbassinq 12:02 AC: I MEAN SHIT 12:02 AC: SEA WWATER THIS IS DOFIN TO ME ??? 12:02 AC: QAHHHHHH !!!! 12:02 CT: It's OKAY Maenam, don't WORRY, I won't TELL a soul. 12:03 AC: qluuuub 12:03 AC: I mean 12:03 AC: thanks Balish 12:03 AC: omq butt 12:04 AC: uqh 12:04 CT: It's not a PROBLEM Maenam, we ARE moirails, this is SUPPOSED to be a normal THING we talk about. 12:04 CT: YES? 12:04 AC: I juust realizedd I qotta 12:04 AC: qlubbinq 12:04 AC: heatt that stuff upp 12:04 CT: RIGHT, yes. 12:05 CT: Okay, DO be careful, if you WILL. 12:05 CT: And watch out for any... INTERESTING packages. 12:05 CT: I'll speak to you AGAIN, Maenam. 12:05 AC: allriqht Balish 12:05 AC: and uhh 12:06 AC: thanks aqain =:) 12:06 CT: ANY time, with ANYTHING I am able to help with. 12:06 CT: <> 12:06 AC: <> -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 00:06 -- 12:06 AC: OMQQ I JUST GOT THATT PACKAQQE THINQ BALISH YU SUUUUUCK D#:<=